


Family Business

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Lemon, M/M, Seme Illumi, Sibling Incest, Top Illumi Zoldyck, Tsundere Killua Zoldyck, sin - Freeform, uke killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Killua has a bit of a problem, and the only person he can think of to help him just so happens to be Illumi.





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Illumi x Killua lemon for all of your sinful desires~
> 
> Just kidding, it's not really that good.

Illumi didn't usually answer his phone, as it was usually Hisoka asking to spend the night. This time, however, was different. It was Killua. A photo of Killua and Illumi as children showed up on the screen along with an accept and decline button. Illumi clicked the green accept button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Illu-Nii... I... I'm having a little bit of a problem. Could you come over? Gon's nowhere near. He's not going to come looking for me. I'll even pay you." Killua sounded defeated and a bit embarrassed. Illumi couldn't help but feel a little honored. Killua occasionally had problems like this at home, and they could quickly and easily be taken care of by Illumi, and he knew this time wouldn't be any different.

"Okay, I have your location. You're at a hotel, right?" Illumi looked at his screen, his GPS showing him Killua's exact location. It certainly wasn't the first time Illumi had tracked Killua, and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

~

Illumi knocked on the hotel room door. Killua jumped off the bed and looked through the peephole. He was greeted with Illumi, standing outside, his expression as blank as ever. He was tapping a foot, obviously impatient. Killua opened the door, and Illumi immediately walked in.

"So, what do you need, Killu?" Illumi asked, shutting the door behind him. He ran a hand through Killua's white hair. _God, he was just too cute_.

A blush had risen to Killua's cheeks. He somewhat resembled a tomato in color. Illumi just wanted his little brother in his arms so bad. Meanwhile, all Killua wanted was someone to be inside of him, to ravage him and to just own his body completely and totally.

"I need you to not show me any mercy." Killua mumbled. Illumi chuckled and picked Killua up with ease. He had an arm under his legs, and another around the boy's waist. Illumi placed a soft kiss on Killua's forehead, trailing his lips down to his cheek, then finally another one on the lips.

"Can do." Illumi wrapped his arm even tighter around Killua's waist and nibbled on Killua's bottom lip. Killua whimpered and wrapped his small arms around Illumi's neck. Illumi moaned and forced Killua's lips open with his. He slipped his tongue over Killua's.

While the feeling wasn't foreign to Killua, it was still strange and almost enchanting. Killua could feel himself become hard, and he was more than ready for the events to follow.

"Killu, what exactly do you want me to do to you?" Illumi whispered in Killua's ear before nibbling at it lightly. Killua squirmed and buried his face in Illumi's shoulder.

"I want you to fuck me until I can't breathe. Please, Illu-Nii." Killua whined. The sound of Killua begging was enough to arouse Illumi, and he wasn't going to wait long.

~

"Illu-Nii! You feel so good!" Killua screamed out. Killua bounced on Illumi's cock, Illumi held tightly to Killua's hips. His nails dug into Killua's pale skin. The two made eye contact for a moment, before Killua screwed his eyes shut and called out Illumi's name again.

Illumi hit that wonderful bundle of nerves deep inside of Killua, making the younger boy whimper into the other's shoulder. Killua rolled his hips, starting a rhythm. He found the right pace and movements to hit his prostate every time. Killua's thighs were trembling, and he knew they would give out at any moment. He definitely wouldn't last long... 

Illumi, however, had all the time in the world to finish. He had amazing endurance, and Killua loved it. Long after Killua had cum, Illumi would continue to fuck him, and it would just drive Killua absolutely crazy.

Illumi helped Killua with his pace, holding onto his hips and bouncing him up and down. The pace was just perfect for both boys, and it turned them both into moaning, whimpering messes. Killua buried his face into Illumi's shoulder, drooling all over Illumi's shoulder.

"Oh, Killu. You're so cute." Illumi pat Killua's hair and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Killua wrapped his arms around Illumi's neck and pulled himself closer. Killua felt a little dizzy, he swore he could see stars.

Killua's ass stung, but it didn't matter. He kept hitting Killua's prostate, making the young boy scream out in pure ecstasy. The boy's thoughts were no longer even coherent, and he could feel the pleasure coursing through his body. His muscles were incredibly tense, and his arms tightened around Illumi's neck.

Killua wrapped his legs around Illumi's waist, pulling the two even closer. Killua removed his arm from Illumi and began stroking his member. It was too much stimulation for the boy to handle, and in one glorious moment, all of his tensed muscles relaxed and he released a spurt of cum onto his brother's chest.

"Heh, you really don't last long, do you?" Illumi chuckled, and wiped the small spurt away with his finger. He licked off the finger, leaving his finger dripping with saliva. Killua had a muscle spasm and came onto both of their chests. Killua screamed out Illumi's name and kissed his brother on the neck.

"Illu-Nii, can I make you cum?" Killua looked up at Illumi with wide eyes, which just made the older man moan. Illumi held Killua tight as Killua continued bouncing sloppily on his cock. Killua completely lost his rhythm, which was even hotter to Illumi. It was no longer about Killua, it was now about pleasuring Illumi, and Killua knew the in and outs of Illumi.

"I know you can." Illumi responded. His nails dug into Killua's flesh, drawing blood from the white skin. Killua bit his lip, then forced Illumi as deep inside of him as he could. Killua whimpered, he could feel Illumi's cock deeper inside of him than was even enjoyable.

~

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you." Killua threatened. Yes, the threat was empty, but Illumi understood and would stick to his word. Killua was blushing profusely. He always swore to himself that he wouldn't allow Illumi to see him moan, or even give any indications that he was feeling pleasure, but his resolve would always fade the moment Illumi began working his magic.

Illumi put his shirt back on, waved goodbye to Killua and left the room. His presence soon faded, which Killua couldn't tell if Illumi was concealing it, or if he had left, but he didn't care. He sat down on his bed and pulled his phone out of his shorts pocket.

He clicked on Gon's contact, and called him. There was a ring, then another, and finally, Gon picked up. Gon's voice came through the phone, and Killua's expression brightened.

"Hello! Where are you right now?" Gon asked. Killua smiled and began thinking. Should he tell the truth or just lie? It would be best to just tell the truth, he supposed.

"I am at a hotel. I was with Illumi." Killua said as nonchalantly as he could manage. Killua could hear Gon's confusion and concern. He began feeling a little guilty, but it was better than what he was feeling before. Horrible, sinful feelings that he had to either repress painfully, or release.

"What were you doing?" Gon asked.

"It's best if you don't know." Killua responded simply.

 

 

 

 


End file.
